


Lights Out

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, M/M, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: McGee and Gibbs have some fun in the bedroom via sensory deprivation.





	Lights Out

Tim sat on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off the side. He had a blindfold on, and his hands were tied together in front of him with rope. To his left, he could hear his lover rummaging in the closet, looking for…something. Tim would have offered to help, but, well. The blindfold posed an issue. “It was _right here!”_  Gibbs exclaimed. “Did you move it, Tim?”

“I don’t even know what ‘it’ is, Jeth,” Tim said, tilting his head back until it was facing the ceiling, not like he could see anything any better. “What are you looking for?”

Gibbs growled and Tim resisted the urge to smile or laugh, specifically because he didn’t know if Gibbs was looking at him. Gibbs always took that as a sign of guilt (and okay, yeah, Tim had been a dick and stolen toys from Gibbs a couple times for fun when Gibbs wasn’t around), but this time Tim was innocent of any wrongdoing. “What did you do with it, Tim?!”

“What is ‘it,’ Jeth?” Tim asked.

“Stop calling me that!” Gibbs snapped.

“Oh, sorry, would you rather I call you my liege?” Tim shot back.

Gibbs growled and Tim made the mistake of laughing. In an instant, his hair was being pulled back to grab his attention, and Tim hadn’t even heard Gibbs move. “You’re on very thin ice, Tim,” Gibbs warned.

“Right. Sorry,” Tim said, relieved when Gibbs let his hair go. “I still don’t know what you’re looking for, though.”

“The wand,” Gibbs growled into his ear.

“Oh.” Tim’s cheeks heated up. “I…might actually have moved that a little while ago. You were gone, and I was taking a bath, and it was waterproof so I decided to use it…but I __did__  put it back in the closet! Did you check our drying wrack?”

This time, Tim could hear Gibbs storm back to the closet, and move the second door over. There was a long stretch of silence, and Tim couldn’t help but smile. “You didn’t check the drying wrack.”

“Shut up,” Gibbs said. “If you had been a __good boy__  and not played with yourself when I was gone, I wouldn’t __have__  to check there.”

“Ah ah! This was one time you said that I was allowed to play with myself! You were away for the whole week, and you said I could have fun once. So that was my one use,” Tim said, turning towards Gibbs’ voice.

“That was three weeks ago, why didn’t you move it from the drying wrack?” Gibbs asked.

“Why didn’t you?” Tim shot back. “You’re the one who supposedly will check it obsessively to make sure nothing is out of place.”

Gibbs growled, and then the room was silent again. Tim moved his head around, trying to locate Gibbs, but he couldn’t before he received a swat on the thigh that made him yelp. “Smart-ass.”

Tim’s brows furrowed. “Thought that was why you liked me,” he said innocently.

Gibbs pushed him on the bed and Tim scrambled for damage control. “Woah! Woah! Hey! Okay! I’ll stop!”

“You’re right. You will,” Gibbs said simply, delivering a sharp swat to Tim’s ass.

Tim could feel that he was starting to stand at attention already, and he knew that today was going to feel like an eternity if he didn’t shut up. Gibbs could keep him on the edge for an agonizingly long time. He would have mimed himself locking a key over his mouth if his hands weren’t tied up.

“Good boy, you’re remembering why you’re supposed to stay quiet,” Gibbs said, running his hands over Tim’s scalp. Tim purred at the touch before Gibbs’ hand grabbed at the strands again and twisted. “Think you’re ready to start?”

Tim swallowed and managed a quiet, “Yes, sir,” without much trouble. Gibbs didn’t like being called sir in the office, but at home it was a completely different story.

Gibbs was moving around the room, but Tim could locate him. And with his hands tied, he couldn’t sit up without swinging his legs wide, and he __definitely__  didn’t want to kick Gibbs, so he stayed there, lying prone on the bed. Gibbs wouldn’t hurt him in any ways he didn’t want to be hurt. Tim had complete faith in his lover.

Out of nowhere, there was a light, fluffy, tickling sensation on Tim’s soles and he laughed on instinct, trying to squirm away, very unsuccessfully. The tickling went away for only a moment, before Tim’s hands were lifted over his head and his armpits were attacked by the feather tickler Gibbs was using. Tim squealed and laughed, knowing that tickling was more Gibbs’ thing than his, and that this was, inevitably, just a warm-up.

Sure enough, the tickling subsided, and so did Tim’s laughter. His breath was ragged, and shock waves of giggles rode through him every couple seconds. He could picture Gibbs looking him over, that knowing smile on his face, when he knew what was coming and Tim didn’t.

Gentle, calloused hands ran down Tim’s skin and he shivered. “Oh…” he breathed, as Gibbs felt every inch of his chest. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to end well for me?” he asked.

The chuckle he got in response had his hackles rising. “Roll over,” Gibbs instructed.

Wary, Tim did so. Gibbs was looking for the wand earlier, but he clearly had other plans for the immediate future. He was expecting a bunch of different things: Gibbs spanking him, running his fingers down his back, pulling on his hair, even starting to tickle him again. What he wasn’t expecting was Gibbs to bring out the paddle with the heart-shaped indents to smack him with.

“Fucking hell!” Tim shouted into the mattress. “You just skipped right over warming me up, huh?!”

“I was under the impression you always wanted to go straight to the paddle in the past,” Gibbs said coolly.

Tim made a couple of angry sounds that almost resembled words as he flexed his fingers, which were trapped by his chest.

Gibbs smacked him again. “Use your words, Tim.”

“I appreciate warnings!” Tim spat out.

Gibbs ran the paddle lightly over Tim’s ass and Tim shuddered. “Now, where’s the fun in that?” And with that, he brought another sharp smack down on Tim’s thighs.

“Gah!” Tim exclaimed, shifting forward on the mattress, rubbing his cock on the duvet accidentally. He found out two things very quickly: one, his masochism was __definitely__  showing, as he was getting hard very quickly, and two, he was starting to leak precum and he was enjoying this a lot more than he had originally anticipated.

The warm pulsing sensation of blood rushing towards his skin to form bruises was incredibly satisfying--and infuriating. It was all he could focus on, and considering that he was blindfolded and his hands were tied-literally-he couldn’t even find something else to focus his energy and frustration at and perhaps prolong the time before he inevitably got too excited and started to beg.

Tim was anticipating the paddle the third time it came down, and he laughed. “I hope you’ll be willing to kiss this better,” he said. “And yes, that is an invitation to kiss my ass.”

The smack was the first thing that registered in Tim’s brain, rather than the pain. That took exactly three seconds, and he buried his head in the mattress and screamed curses. “What have I told you about being smart?” Gibbs asked, with the patience of a parent scolding their young child.

Tim didn’t respond right away and Gibbs ran the paddle over his ass in warning. “Tim,” he prompted. “What have I told you about being smart?”

“To not do it,” Tim whined, tilting his head to the side so his face wasn’t buried in the mattress.

“And what did you do?” Gibbs asked.

“I did it anyway,” Tim sighed.

“That’s right. Now you know that puts you on the naughty boy’s list…”

Tim’s head snapped up and around to try and look at Gibbs on instinct, before he remembered the blindfold.

“…And we both know that naughty boys don’t get to come. They can be close, but they don’t get to come.”

“No! Please!” Tim pleaded. “I’ll do anything, just…just let me come!”

Gibbs didn’t say anything for a long while after that, and eventually he simply said, “All right.”

Tim could have cried in relief when Gibbs said that. Gibbs turned him over on his back and while Tim winced from the paddle, he didn’t dare complain. Gibbs turned on the wand and started working his magic on Tim’s cock, moving up and down the shaft and letting it rub against Tim’s head for a couple seconds before moving it back down the shaft again.

The vibrating sensation was the only thing that Tim could focus on as Gibbs went to work at it, meaning that in no time at all he was coming loud and fast. He was more than a little confused when Gibbs didn’t stop there, though. In fact, Gibbs continued using the wand as if nothing had happened at all.

Tim didn’t want to speak unless he needed to safeword, lest he get snarky again and Gibbs decide to punish him more. But he was certainly wondering what Gibbs was getting at with this new ploy. It almost seemed like he was getting rewarded for being a wise-ass, which he knew would never be the case.

Tim’s confusion must have been clear on his face, because Gibbs was laughing. Tim was slightly worried now, but knew that Gibbs wouldn’t hurt him--that was one thing he knew for certain.

The wand finally went away and Tim felt himself being rolled over onto his side. He was hard again thanks to the use of the wand, but he knew better than to whine. He could hear Gibbs moving back to the closet and return, with what, Tim wasn’t sure he wanted to guess.

He felt something cool come into contact with his cock, and he instinctively tried to move towards it. Gibbs’ soft, “Don’t,” had him hesitating, however.

Whatever was on his dick seemed to wrap around it, and Gibbs seemed very satisfied with his work. Tim knew he was in some sort of trouble now. “This is a new toy I figured I’d surprise you with,” Gibbs told Tim. “It’s within your limits, don’t worry. Nothing sharp or risky.”

There was the press of a button and Tim practically jumped as the thing around him started to vibrate. Tim made a muffled noise of pleasure, trying to not let Gibbs know just how pleased he was by this new development. He didn’t want to have it taken away as punishment if it could be added after he decided to act up.

“You like your new cock ring, I take it?” Gibbs asked, and Tim could hear the smirk lacing his voice.

Tim nodded. Already he was feeling hazy again, his hands trembling despite being unable to move as he came a second time in a matter of minutes. Yet again, Gibbs didn’t remove the ring. Instead, he just turned it up. It then became clear what Gibbs’ punishment was: overstimulation, and coming so many times Tim couldn’t think straight anymore. This was something they had discussed as a last-ditch effort to keep Tim in line, and Gibbs had only ever threatened it before. Now that it was actually happening, Tim realized exactly why this __was__  a punishment instead of a reward. He didn’t even have time to recover before he was none-to-gently thrown toward the edge again.

His heart rate started to quicken and he took in a sharp breath. He was debating whether or not this was something he could actually tolerate. In theory, it should be fine. But in practice, Tim could already feel his dick aching and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to put up with more of that.

There was something else to consider, though: how would Gibbs take him safewording? Obviously, he had made it clear Tim could do it at any time, but would the man be disappointed? Would he not want to do any of this again when Tim rather liked being blindfolded and tied up? Would he…Tim’s thoughts grew hazier and hazier as he grew close to his third orgasm. How long had he been considering all of this? Usually it was very hard to get him to a third.

He yanked on the ropes and couldn’t feel any give, and when his heart rate spiked at that he knew he had to stop. He tried to get his mouth to form the word he wanted, but it was so hard to focus, and he could only get the “cri” of “crimson” out before his thought process restarted and so did the word. Three times.

Then, the sensations blissfully stopped, and Tim sank down into the mattress in relief. Gibbs undid the rope on his hands and the blindfold, but Tim could barely focus on him for the haze in his head. “Hey, Tim, you okay?”

Tim hummed and blinked a couple times. Why would Gibbs ask that? Wait. Right. The safeword. “Getting there,” he mumbled.

“What happened?” Gibbs asked. “What made you need to stop?”

Tim shook his head. “Didn’t know how long that was gonna go on for. Couldn’t move my hands, thoughts were fuzzy. Got panicked.”

“You seem calm now,” Gibbs noted.

“‘M halfway dissociated, actually,” Tim said with a laugh. “I’m almost not connected to my body anymore.”

“Shit,” Gibbs said, helping Tim sit up, and Tim winced as he felt the after-effects of the paddle. “Tell me earlier next time, okay?”

“Didn’t realize I needed to ‘til then,” Tim said as Gibbs put everything away and pulled out aloe, snacks, and water. His words were still slurred, and he was a little annoyed.

“If you start thinking about it, safeword then and there. Because if any part of you is getting nervous, we need to work through things,” Gibbs said.

“Mmm. ‘Kay,” Tim hummed, taking an offered water bottle and sucking down the fluid he didn’t even realize he needed. “Can I sleep before we talk through things? I’m exhausted.”

“You nearly came three times, Tim. At the fourth you always, __always__  shoot blanks. Of course you’re exhausted. Go ahead and sleep if you can while I apply some aloe. We can clean up once you’re coherent again.”

Tim hummed his acknowledgement, closed his eyes, and was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" at the end of it and I'll leave it be.


End file.
